


Just A Dream

by Sirius_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, No Angst, Siriuschan, dream - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirius_chan/pseuds/Sirius_chan
Summary: This is an headcanon based on the story In Another Life of LittleLuxray.It all started when I asked myself "What if was it all only a dream?"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 107





	Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleLuxray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuxray/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Another Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096105) by [LittleLuxray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuxray/pseuds/LittleLuxray). 



> I really loved the fan fiction of LittleLuxray, this is for me a way to show my appreciation!  
> This is just an headcanon with an happy ending to heal a bit my own wounds after reading the original story.  
> Last thing before let you all read the story, it's the first time I've ever written something in English so there could be some grammar error

It was a rainy day when Akaashi went to Bokuto's house for the first time. The water fell down as tears of the clouds, incessant and noisy, as if the sky knew that something bad was about to happen or had happened already. Akaashi walked slowly with his umbrella in front of the door, he knocked for two times and waited a bit.

That day, Bokuto was missing at school. People who didn't know him could think he just skipped school for an illness, or something came over and he couldn't go. But, to people who knew him well, his absence was something surprising. He always came to school, especially when there was volleyball practice. Even when he had a cold. Even on rainy days like that one.

That morning Akaashi texted him, and he said he was ill and his parents weren't home, but he had nothing to worry about, he was fine alone in the house. Even after reading that, Akaashi couldn't 'not worry' about him, Bokuto wasn't the type that is 'fine' when forced into the bed. He was always so energic and he moved really a lot, he couldn't resist a minute staying still in a place. 

That's the reason why, after asking Bokuto's address to the teacher at school, that afternoon Akaashi skipped practice and went to Bokuto's house.

He waited about four minutes before hearing steps on the other side of the door, and then the door opened, showing a Bokuto that Akaashi never saw. He was a bit trembling, with his face red from fever and two horrible dark circles under his eyes. Akaashi thought that the guy could fall down at all times.

"Bokuto-san, how do you feel?" he asked with a low voice, looking worried. That ill Bokuto, compared the usual one, was something really hurtful to see, especially for Akaashi.

"Akaashi?! W-why are you here? I said I'm fine..." Bokuto was pretty surprised to see him in front of his house, he never even told him the address, so why were he standing in there, with that sad expression?

"How can you be 'fine'? Did you look at yourself at mirror?" he replied, his voice sounded a bit angry, and maybe he actually was. Bokuto seemed to not take care of himself, and still he said that false 'I'm fine' in front of him, in such a bad state! 

Yes, Akaashi was definitely angry. He hated seeing him so messy and ill.  
The worst view he could ever imagine.

They looked each other in the eyes, fighting without words. After some minutes Bokuto sighed and let the raven haired guy in his house.

"Where's your room?" Akaashi asked, stepping in the entrance and putting the umbrella in the vase with other umbrellas. 

"It's the last door. " Bokuto answered, pointing to the stairs near them.

The two guys went upstairs and then walked to the bedroom. The raven held Bokuto's arm for the whole time, until he put the ill guy into his bed and tucked his blankets. While walking, Akaashi was scared. He could feel Bokuto's warm skin trembling, his steps were insecure too.

Akaashi was scared.

The raven put another two blankets on him to keep him warm and be sure he would stop trembling from the cold.  
Meanwhile, the rain didn't stop, it was getting worse instead.

"I don't like the rain..." Bokuto said with a sad expression on his face, looking through the window while trying to sit more comfortable in his bed.

"Do you want to watch a film, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi asked, trying to distract him from the rain and to make him smile again, as he always did. He liked... his smile.

"SURE! Yesterday night I found a fantastic film! It was so good that I re-watched it for three times and I didn't even sleep!" He rushed to say, but when he finished the sentence he realized that maybe he shouldn't have said some detail...

"You what?!" Akaashi raised a bit his voice, opening his mouth in surprise.

"I... It was a good film..." the guy laughed nervously while scratching his neck.

"Now I understand everything." he sighed.

Bokuto looked a bit down, sure he had disappointed the raven. Seeing him with such a sadness on his face, Akaashi felt bad and patted his shoulder. 

"It's ok, let's watch this film." Akaashi smiled at him, then went to pick up the pc on the desk as Bokuto had pointed to him.  
He turned it on and opened the site the guy used to watch the film. He searched a bit and, after finding it, he pressed play.

While watching the film, Bokuto talked about all the time, commenting every actions of the protagonists, what he liked about it and what he disliked.  
Sincerely, Akaashi didn't understand much, it was hard to watch the film and at the same time listen to Bokuto that had no intention in stopping and stay silent. 

But Akaashi didn't care. Bokuto was smiling again, that's all he needed to see. The film and the rest were just meaning less compared to his bright smile. 

At some point, while looking at him speaking, Akaashi noticed that his voice was lower and he was speaking slowlyer. 

"Bokuto-san, do you want to sleep?" he asked with a kind voice, pausing the video. 

Bokuto turned his head toward him, looking a bit tired. He nodded and slowly closed his eyes. When Akaashi thought he was asleep, an hand grabbed his and squeezed it.  
The raven was startled, looking at his hand held by Bokuto's, and then smiled slightly.  
Because of that, he couldn't go away, he would felt like refusing the contact, abandoning him. So, he watched the film instead.

The house was pretty silent, the only noises that he could hear were the film, the rain hitting the window panes, and Bokuto's breath near him. He was sitting beside him, after all.

After some minute, something touched his shoulder. Akaashi could see gray and black messy hair going in all the directions, and a kind, peacefully face leaning on him.  
The raven led an hand to him and stroked his hair.

"They are flufflyer than I thought..." he said in his own mind, unconsciously smiling.

It didn't passed much time before the raven felt sleepy too, so he put the pc somewhere else and fall asleep, leaning his head on Bokuto's.  
The things he saw that day, ill Bokuto, the rain, the film... He dreamed them all.

He dreamed about that guy who couldn't sleep, who had to suffer, and the hospital, an hospital he never saw and he would have preferred to never see, rainy days and horrible storms...  
All things who made him suffer in his dream, but what 'dream'? It was such a nightmare...

All those detail, Bokuto becoming slowly skinnier, paler, weaker and weaker, until he couldn't eat, talk, walk, move anymore.  
Until he couldn't breath anymore.

He woke up with the eyes full of tears, but he couldn't remember anything about the nightmare, as if he never dreamed about anything. The only thing that the nightmare left before disappearing was the sadness and that feeling of oppression on his chest.

"Akaashi!" Bokuto called him for the thousandth time. He seemed worried, but not only because he was crying.

"I found you!" he screamed in happiness, sniffing. Only after he talked to him about his dream, were everything was the same as the reality, but with the difference that Akaashi never existed. He got so worried and scared in his dream, he didn't want to live a life without him, that at first, when he woke up, he couldn't tell if it was the real life or was still dreaming.

Seeing Bokuto alive and healthy (more or less) again, with his rose skin and his bright smile, and just slight dark circles, a big, bright and kind smile had born on Akaashi's face while tears were asking to get out. 

"You found me." he replied with a kind voice, full of joy and relief. He suddenly hugged him, he wanted so bad to hold him, to feel his warmth, to hear his heart beating again.

Bokuto was a bit surprised at first, it was the first time Akaashi hugged him on his own, then he blushed. He was holding him so thighly, that if it wasn't for his strong body he would have even broken him. 

He couldn't hold Bokuto in his dream anymore, so he would have held him in the real life instead. 

Bokuto hugged him back, looking into his beautiful eyes while unconsciously leading his head near him.  
Akaashi did the same, and they stopped when there was only a centimeter of distance between their faces.

Akaashi, still feeling that sadness in his body, erased that distance, making their lips touch. Bokuto's lips were soft and warm, so much that Akaashi wanted to never stop kissing them.

Bokuto kissed him back, turning around his body on the bed to make Akaashi fall on him. He didn't want to let him escape, so he blocked him with an hand behind his head, touching his black short hair, and the other one on his back, holding his shirt tightly.

They continued to kiss for some minutes, until they looked in each other's eyes and realized what they were actually doing. They both blushed for the embarrassment, how did things turn out that way?

Akaashi moved a bit away, dying inside for the awkward atmosphere that was created. Bokuto did so too, letting him breath (he was holding him a bit too much tightly) and looking away. Akaashi rushed to get up, in such an hurry that he almost fell down on the floor, stumbling in the blankets.

"I-I'm going t-to the bathroom..." he said, his voice was trembling and low. Akaashi couldn't hold all that embarrassment so he went out of the room and closed the door behind him before Bokuto could have had the chance to speak up.

He searched the bathroom himself, without asking where it was, and when he found it he closed himself in there.  
He took a deep breath and washed his red face trying to calm down. His heart was racing, and he felt his legs weak, as if they were about to break in a thousand pieces.

He couldn't go home, that was sure, Bokuto was still ill, even if he seemed to feel better after the nap. So Akaashi made up his mind and came back in the bedroom, finding Bokuto completely covered by his blankets.

"H-how do you feel?" he asked, while stepping near his bed. His voice was still a bit insecure, Bokuto surely noticed it too.

"Better, I think... Maybe a bit hungry..." he murmured, moving the blankets to get to see Akaashi's face.  
Bokuto's cheeks were red, but not because of the fever. That apart, he seemed pretty fine, so Akaashi nodded and went downstairs to prepare something for him to eat.

He took care of him for another hour, then it was time to go home. The sky was getting dark and some star was already shining in the night.

Akaashi didn't noticed it before because he was trying to not pay attention to awkward air between him and Bokuto, after what happened, but the rain had already stopped when they woke up.

Maybe the clouds finished their tears? Or maybe the sky was happy again?

Those were just two silly question that came into Akaashi's mind while heading out of Bokuto's house with his closed umbrella. He turned to the guy to say goodbye, but before he could make another step, Bokuto stopped him.

He took his arm to not make him go away easily and then he moved his face near Akaashi's. He kissed him, then smiled softly against his lips, his eyes were happy and kind.

"Come tomorrow too." he whispered to his ear, aware that he would have stayed at home another day to heal completely.

Akaashi slightly nodded, and when the guy let his arm go, he walked away, heading to his own house.

When he was enough far from there, he stopped and crouched down, leaning the umbrella on the road. He put his hands on the cheeks, he was sure he was blushing.

"They... Are b-burning..." he murmured to himself, before slapping his face and tried to cool down. After a deep breath he stood up, took the umbrella and continued his way toward home.

He couldn't stop thinking about him, his voice near his ear, his touch against his skin, those hands that held him so tightly, the lips so warm and soft that he could kiss for the eternity, that slow and calm breath against his shoulder when he was sleeping... 

His heartbeat was really fast, he could tell without even trying to listen to it. He was happy.  
After that horrible and sad nitghmare that he couldn't even remember... He was really happy and reliefed.

Because he knew that Bokuto was alive, at his side, and he would have stayed there. That they would have played volleyball together again within a few days, when he would have totally healed. That they would have spent other time together.  
He knew all those things that made him happy. 

And he knew that the kiss in front of the door wasn't going to be the last.


End file.
